User blog:Blaster Niceshot/Technician Workstation: Getting Started
'H'''ow to use the '''T'echnician W'orkstation The Technician Workstation is pretty simple once you figure out how to use it. Here I will be explaining how to use it, the basics of it, and some good tricks on getting started with it. Need recipes and the list of components for the Technician Workstation? ''Click here for the link to my Technician Workstation: Crafting blog. Tabs of the Technician Workstation: There are three main tabs to the Technician Workstation: Components: The first tab, Components, is probably the one you will use the least. This shows all the components you have in your inventory. This list will expand when you get more. The rarity of each component will be displayed in four colors: White (common), Green (uncommon), Blue (rare), Pink (super rare). You can change how the components are listed by A-Z or Z-A. Discovery: The second tab, Discovery, ''is where you can discover plans to make items that your character can use. You can change how the components are listed by A-Z or Z-A. Once you have discovered all the plans a certain component is used it, it will disappear from the list of components in this tab. Plans: The third tab, ''Plans, ''shows what plans you have already discovered. Plans are listed in alphabetical order and this can be changed to show them in either A-Z or Z-A, and names that start with a number will be listed at the top in A-Z or on the bottom in Z-A. Discovery: You can discover new plans in the ''Discovery ''tab (see above). To discover a new plan, drag the components from the list shown in the Discovery tab into the four squares on the right. When you have enough components for a plan, click the green button that appears under the four squares to discover the plan. Each discovery costs 100 credits, and you will not know what you have discovered until you spend the credits. The combination of components you need to craft a certain item is the same for every player, so you can look up recipes on the internet or ask your friends if you would like to craft a certain item. PLEASE NOTE: The nanite components are for crafting an in-game item ONLY. They are not used in discovery and will not appear on this list! Plans: Plans can either be for crafting components or in-game items. You can change which type of plans are listed by All, Components, or Plans. To see what you need to make something, simply click on the name of that plan. If you are looking at an item you can craft for your character in-game, you will notice you will need Silver Nanites for credit items and Gold Nanites for SC items along with the components you used to discover it. The only ways to obtain nanites are through the Store or gifts from your friends. Once you have the components you need for that item, it's name will be highlighted on the list. Simply click on that plan and then click ''Make This! and you will receive your item! 'G'''ood '''W'ays to 'S'tart 'C'rafting You should probably go to Exp Ryloth (Xp Ryloth, Credit Ryloth, Glitch Ryloth, etc.) before you begin crafting, or you can get components by playing minigames, combat, and bosses. This can help you gain enough components to begin crafting. '''*Note: Minigames give very few common/uncommon components at a time. Only recommended for rares; you should not use this for common/uncommon components.* Beginning Crafting You should try making all the common/uncommon materials you can, including bars, sheets, rolls, fabrics, power packs, etc. This also unlocks many combinations, and can get you pretty close to Master Technician without rares (You will need rares to get to Master Technician notheless). Simply go through the list alphabetically and make sure you have tried every material, and have at least one of each. Remember to keep an eye on your credits- you may find that you spent more than you meant to in a short time! Rares Rares and super rares will not drop as often as the common/uncommon materials, as their name suggests. You can get a lot of them from minibosses on Felucia (light blue Grevious head next to their name) such as Mature Rancors and the B2 Assault. *Note: You will probably have to defeat many of these bosses, results will not appear right away.* Scratch and Highsinger may also drop rares sometimes, however, you will not find them as often as minibosses and they are harder to defeat. Category:Blog posts